Survivors
by idgoto-the-end-of-time-forher
Summary: My version of the last episode ending. Hope you like it.


Survivors

_**And I wanna kiss you,**_

_**Make you feel alright...**_

He had her pressed against a wall and was standing an inch away from her face. Emma was craving for more and simply just needed it. She almost lost him. She was seconds away from this moment right here not happening. If only Anna didn't turn around on that door and asked who is Gold... Damn what a mess would everything be.

She looked at him staright in the eyes and recognized that pain in them. The same pain he had when she gave up her magic to save him. But also, there was something different with this look...

Emma was aware that Killian loved her and was in love with her. She knew how much she meant to him and how much he meant to her. It didn't just happen, it took time. He looked at her with so much love so many times but this time it was different.

She just litterally put his heart back into his chest. He finally felt fully again. His blue eyes were partially watery from happiness but also pain, and partially lost in hers beacuse he missed her so bad. Even though he was around her all the time it felt like he never was without his heart.

Now he had has heart and he had her arms wrapped around him then pulled him in for another kiss. She didn't know how much she missed him too.

The kisses became more and more pasionate as they found themselves moving towards Killian's room. Emma grabbed the doorknub behind her back and opened it as fast as she possibly could.

Killian smiled into her breath as his hands slipped underneath her ass and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around him.

He closed the door and then pinned her on the bed, all the time smiling and kissing her.

„Are you sure?"

She just grabbed his collar, nodded and kissed him again.

In the morning, Killian woke up andrealized Emma was awake for some time already. Her head was pressed against his chest and she listened closely to every heartbeat. She felt releaved he was safe and with her. She wasn't even thinking about what happened after he got his heart back. It was gonna happen soon anyway. This felt so much more calming. The night they spent together sure as hell wasn't calm.

„Morning, love."

She lifted her head and looked at him with the most loving and caring smile she had.

„Morning."

„Are you OK?"

„I am. You?"

He pulled her tighter to him and whispered:

„How can I not be like this?"

She giggled into his chest and then turned around fully to have a better look at him. Her hand was stroking his cheek gently and he tilted his head a bit with her every touch.

Every last nerve in her body was struggling to ask him the question. As much as Emma loved laying naked with his arm wrapped around her and their skin touching in the warm bed, she needed to know.

Was it too soon to ask? Delaying it didn't seem like an option anymore. She needed to know.

„What happened? With Gold? How did you lose your heart?"

Killian looked at her differently when she asked and she got a bit scared. Did she rush him? What kind of sick doings did Gold made him do? But her fear went away, not 2 seconds later, when he kissed her again and brushed her nose.

„It all started with our date. With my hand to be exact. I knew the dagger he gave Belle was a fake and blackmailed him into giving m what I wanted. Once I pushed too far iit backfired and bit me in the ass. He made me help him suck this sorcerer into a magical hat..."

His eyes stopped looking into hers and he looked into a wall now. Emma knew Killian hated himself for what's happened. She put her hand on his face, turned him back to her and said:

„Killian... It wasn't you."

„Doesn't undo what I did. I sucked those fairies into that hat as well. It was all me. I even confessed you all of this in a voicemail but the Dark One changed it. The fairies and the sorceror are gone, the spell happened because of me and me wanting to hold you with both arms. I should've known beter then to trust the selfishness made me blind, Swan. I just wanted to be a better man for you. And I failed."

Emma's stomach twisted each time he said something bad about himself. He continued talking for an hour about all the things he's done while he was under control. He didn't even care about the control. Killian felt like he was the one doing all that by himself.

Because in the end of the day, no Crocodile or anyone else hates Killian Jones as much as Killian Jones.

And she just wanted to be able to kiss his pain away. But it was impossible. The further the talking went the more Killian hated himself for what he did.

Once he finally finished he turned to Emma, touched her face with his hand and gently rubbed her chin with his thumb and said:

„I'm sorry, love. I failed you. I understand if you want to part ways now."

Emma felt like she was going to break into millions of pieces right there. The freaking pirate really thinks she blames him for the things he did while he was controled by his biggest enemy.

She sat up and so did he.

Killian didn't have the strength to look at her. He just stared down at her fingers tangled with his. He was ready for her to break up with him.

Suddenly, her other hand took his other one. She felt normal touching it and then she said:

„Look at me..."

He slowly looked up, a bit terrified of what might happen next.

„This – means nothing to me. You're complete without it. It was stupid that you went that far to get it back. But nothing, absolutely nothing what happened after was your fault. You cannot blame yourself for it."

His face finally regained some happiness and he managed to smile. A bit.

Then she cupped his face and attacked his lips with hers. She kissed him strong and passionate and didn't want to let go.

Eventually she had to, it was too early for round three.

Their forheads pressed aand their eyes didn't open as Emma whispered to Killian:

„I am not going to leave you, Killian. But don't ever pull something like that again. Ever. Promise."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

„I promise."

She tried to kiss him as many times as she possibly could. She just waned to kiss all the pain away. He pulled away for a second and said:

„Emma?"

„Mhmm?"

„I love you."

Her heart nearly stopped beating now. How long has it been since someone said this to her and thatwasn't her parents or Henry?

She felt like she touched the stars as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and found him looking at her with just as much love.

„I love you too."

He smiled and then pinned her back down again. He continued smiling for the rest of the day.

Actually, he smiled every moment he was with her. Every moment he held her. Every moment he hugged her and kissed her. Every time his eyes looked at hers. Every time he was able to take some of her pain away. Every time she did the same for him.

Emma was his and he was her for the rest of the eternity.

Always.


End file.
